Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!
"Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!" is the twenty-fourth episode of Drawn Together. Storyline After many long months, Wooldoor's new children's show is finally hitting the air. The happy occasion of the first taping is interrupted, however, by an angry Princess Clara barging onto the set maintaining that the show's message of love and tolerance will turn children everywhere gay. She tries to get Wooldoor's show taken off the air by appealing to the United States Senate (which has been modelled after the Galactic Republic from the Star Wars prequels), but a moving appeal from Foxxy Love (in which she promises to massage each of their prostates) convinces the Senators to allow the show to stay on the air. The housemates gather at Club Foot to celebrate, but their merriment is interrupted when a large muscular man shows up to kill Wooldoor. Xandir saves Wooldoor's life by shooting the attacker and whisking Wooldoor out of the club. While the two hide out in a store called Bed Bath Bonanza, Xandir explains that in the future, Wooldoor's show really does end up turning everyone gay, a state he blissfully refers to as the Gay Future. He informs Wooldoor that the man who attacked him was a Terminator created by the few remaining straight people (known as the Breeders) and sent back in time to kill Wooldoor to stop the Gay Future from happening. Xandir then tells Wooldoor that he himself is from the future, and was sent back to protect Wooldoor and ensure that the Gay Future is allowed to take place after all. Wooldoor, finding the whole scenario difficult to believe, panics and runs out. Xandir pleads with Wooldoor to come back, but as soon as Xandir comes out in the open, the police promptly arrest him. As the police hold Xandir in custody questioning him, Wooldoor tries to make sense of the situation, and decides to turn to the only person he feels he can count on for help. Back at the Drawn Together house, the Terminator shows up to kill Wooldoor once again, but is met at the door by Captain Hero. He and Hero proceed to bond over their love of vaginas and before too long are in the shower together. In the shower, Hero receives Wooldoor's distress call, but the Terminator intercepts the call. Pretending to be Hero, he gets Wooldoor to tell him his location, which is at the police station. Hero and the Terminator go to the police station, where the Terminator again attempts to carry out his mission. Wooldoor realizes Xandir was telling the truth and rescues him, then the two flee the premises. The police attempt to shoot the Terminator, but discover he is actually an indestructible robot. Captain Hero is hurt that the Terminator did not tell him the truth, but forgives him when the Terminator reassures him that he still loves vaginas. While Wooldoor and Xandir hide out in a treehouse next to the Drawn Together house, Hero and the Terminator arrive on the scene. After Clara informs the Terminator of Wooldoor's location, he blows up the treehouse; however, once again, he just misses his target, and Wooldoor and Xandir flee for their lives. Meanwhile, Toot is busy pining away for the mythical Wienermobile, a mobile hot dog stand which is said to give out free hot dogs, but only to the worthy. Foxxy and Ling-Ling grow quickly tired of Toot's whining and lock her in the closet to get her out of their hair. While Toot is trapped in the closet, Foxxy looks out the window to find that, sure enough, the Wienermobile is not only real, but is right outside their door. Foxxy and Ling-Ling, along with many neighborhood children, eat their fill of hot dogs. However, it is not until the Wienermobile has pulled away that they realize that Toot is still locked in the closet. They run to let her out, but it is too late; a heartbroken Toot has missed her chance at hot dog heaven. Foxxy vows to help make it up to Toot, and will help her find the Wienermobile wherever it is - which happens to be right down the street. They load Toot into a child's wagon and begin wheeling her toward the Wienermobile. The Terminator, needing a way to pursue Wooldoor and Xandir, comes across the Wienermobile. He commandeers the vehicle, then speeds it directly at the escaping pair. Wooldoor decides the time has finally come to stop running. He crouches below the Wienermobile as it passes over them and plants a stick of dynamite underneath it to destroy it. Toot sees that the Wienermobile is heading straight toward her. She plants herself in position, then opens her mouth as wide as she can. With one mighty gulp, she swallows the Wienermobile whole. As a look of satisfaction crosses her face, the Wienermobile explodes, blowing Toot to bits, and seemingly saving both Wooldoor and the Gay Future. However, the Terminator's skeleton rises out of the ashes, intent on fulfilling his mission. At this point, Captain Hero intercedes and informs the Terminator that if he keeps the Gay Future from happening, he will erase himself out of existence, causing Hero to lose one of the closest relationships he ever had. Emotion finally overcoming him, the Terminator agrees that what he has with Hero is too special to let go, and decides not to kill Wooldoor. Hero and the Terminator embrace and share a romantic kiss. Wooldoor's show goes on as planned, and as they watch the premiere on television, children all over the world are shown becoming gay. Musical Number: "Happy Stupid Kid Show Theme", the theme song to Wooldoor's show, sung by Wooldoor and a chorus of children. The tune is actually Wooldoor's theme music, which now includes lyrics reflecting the show's themes of love and tolerance. Also, "Weener Song" is sung by the neighborhood children when the Wienermobile makes its first appearance. The song's lyrics consist of nothing but the word "wieners" repeated over and over. Songs *The Happy Stupid Kid Show Theme Song *Wieners *That's So Raven Theme Song Notes and inside references * This episode features the longest title of any Drawn Together episode to date. Prior to this, the show's longest episode title was "A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special". The title would seem to be referring to the title of Wooldoor's show; however, in the episode, Wooldoor's show is only identified as Happy Stupid Kid Show. * In this episode, Clara refers to herself as a "one-dimensional character" with "predictable reactions". This is in contrast to "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine" where she claims that she is "more than the same joke over and over again." * In the initial broadcasts of this episode, the clip of Clara's striptease in the opening titles used the shot as it was to have originally appeared in "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine" prior to being censored; however, unlike "Freaks & Greeks", where the clip was shown unedited, Clara's breasts are pixelated, despite the fact that her nipples are not showing.http://forums.toonzone.net/showpost.php?p=1988940&postcount=68 Eventually, this shot would be edited out of all reruns of the episode and replaced with the censored version, which is also how it appears on the Season Three DVD. * When lamenting that he is only there to entertain kids, Wooldoor says, "Now I know how fire feels". The show then cuts to a close-up of Wooldoor's eyes with the image of the Drawn Together house engulfed in flames inside each of them; this shot originally appeared in "A Tale of Two Cows". * In the Gay Future, we see a Pretzel and Amyl Nitrate stand. Amyl nitrite, whose slang name is Poppers, is a drug used by some gay men during anal sex. * The police department's name is DTPD, presumably standing for Drawn Together Police Department. The DTPD was previously seen in "Dirty Pranking No. 2" when Clara and Spanky were bailed out of jail. * When Wooldoor visits the Senate, we see another appearance of Toot as Chewbacca. The first was in the episode "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact". Xandir can also be seen in a Princess Leia-esque bikini from Return of the Jedi. He was previously depicted this way in the episode "Requiem for a Reality Show". * When Foxxy and Ling-Ling are watching Transformers porn, a feminine mechanical voice is heard saying, "Please not in the hair, I have a date tonight." This is almost the same thing Foxxy said when she was "riding" the mechanical bull in "Terms of Endearment". * Xandir's Latin lover Fernando finally makes an appearance. Fernando was previously mentioned in "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education", though this is the first time he is shown on screen. Fernando is also the first guest character since the Sex Robot in "Little Orphan Hero" to appear in the confessional on his own, not accompanied by one of the housemates. * For the second consecutive episode, Spanky Ham has only a single line. His line in this episode is "And - to freedom of speech!" According to Executive Producer Bill Freiberger, Spanky was written out of both shows due to a scheduling conflict with Spanky's voice actor Adam Carolla. http://forums.toonzone.net/showpost.php?p=2314829&postcount=29 Carolla recorded his lines during the voice sessions for other episodes; the lines were then quickly inserted into the two programs at the last minute. * The Terminator's skeleton is a composite of items representing the stereotypical interests of straight men: a dented football helmet for his skull, an adaptor outlet for his nose, shoulder pads for his shoulder and chest, footballs for his biceps, a keg for his stomach, a remote control for his crotch, bowling pins for his legs, beer cans for his knees, and porno VHS tapes for his feet. * The Terminator is voiced by Captain Hero's voice actor Jess Harnell. This is referenced in the episode when the Terminator impersonates Captain Hero over the phone, and Captain Hero replies he does a better voice than he does. ** In the German version of the episode, the Terminator is voiced by Thomas Danneberg, the actor who dubs Arnold Schwarzenegger's German voice. In the Latin American dub, he is voiced by the official dub actor for Schwarzenegger in spanish, Blas García (However, García didn't do Schwarzenegger voice in The Terminator, nor T2: The Judgement Day). * Tara Strong provides the voice for the little boy who is eaten by the Loch Ness Monster. * Xandir's respawn jingle is different from the one used in "Gay Bash". Here it is the coin-insert sound from the game Frogger. * In the televised version of the episode, when the Terminator aims his gun at Wooldoor near the end (which declares him "Target"), his circuits analyze Foxxy as Black, Clara as White, Captain Hero as Tall, Ling-Ling as Bi, and Xandir as Gay. The identifying captions are not included in the DVD version. * In this episode, both Wooldoor and Toot in spots are animated with more exaggerated facial or corporeal expressions that reflect the animation style on which each is respectively based. Many of Wooldoor's facial expressions in this episode are comparable to those of John Kricfalusi's animation style on The Ren and Stimpy Show (the Stimpy character being one of Wooldoor's main influences). Toot's facial and corporeal expressions (i.e. her manic dash for the closet that featured her taking a head-on charge, arms reached forward and her legs forming the "wheel" shape in rotation) are comparable to the expressions and actions of golden age cartoons. * When Xandir talks to Wooldoor about the gay future, there is one scene (in the DVD version) where there is semen in two glasses, whereas in the televised version the semen is merely replaced with red-colored wine. * When Wooldoor Decides to Fight for His Dream, Captain Hero's Song plays, even though he is not around, this gag already took place in Ghostesses in the Slot Machine with Foxxy. Animated cameos * Princess Clara's attorney, seated next to her in her spaceship during the Senate hearing, is Harvey Birdman. * During the Senate hearing, the VeggieTales can be seen sitting with Davey and Goliath in the ship behind Wooldoor. Although they were previously parodied as the VeggieFables in the episode "Clum Babies", their artwork here is more similar to that of the real VeggieTales. * Also present at the Senate hearing, Ned Flanders is seen cheering with Clara in the ship behind Wooldoor. Sitting next to Ned Flanders are two members of the Ku Klux Klan. Then a bit later on, Tinky Winky is seen next to Ling-Ling; however, he is blue instead of purple, and the triangle on his head is upside down. The Terminator also uses a silhouette of Tinky Winky for firearm target practice shortly after his creation, presumably as a demonstration of his heterosexuality. * One of the fish in the fishtank that was destroyed resembled Bubbles from the movie Finding Nemo. * As Captain Hero and the Terminator arrive at the police station, they crush Stuart Little with their car, a reference to the toy truck crushed by the Terminator's car in the 1984 film. Cultural references * Wooldoor's story in this episode is a parody of the plot of The Terminator. The Terminator himself is a parody of the movie's star Arnold Schwarzenegger. * Toot's story is based on the short story "All Summer in a Day" by Ray Bradbury, as both Toot and the main character of the story end up getting locked in the closet anticipating for something they want, and eventually miss the chance of getting what they want and eventually are let out of the closet.http://forums.toonzone.net/showpost.php?p=2315329&postcount=37 * The depiction of the story of the Wienermobile on Toot's thighs is a reference to the animated cave paintings in Ice Age. * The concept of Wooldoor's show supposedly turning children gay satirizes the controversy over alleged gay overtones in SpongeBob SquarePants and the character Tinky Winky from Teletubbies. * The Senate hearing in this episode is a parody of the Galactic Senate from The Phantom Menace. In this scene, Princess Clara is dressed as Queen Amidala, Wooldoor is dressed as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Foxxy is Sheltay Retrac, Toot has been made to look like Chewbacca, Xandir is dressed in a pink Princess Leia slave outfit,and Captain Hero is Captain Raymus Antilles. This is notable because although Drawn Together has made many Star Wars references over the course of the series, all previous references had been to the original trilogy; this is the first reference to one of the more recent Star Wars films. **Senator Sith Lord (a Republican from Michigan) is drawn to resemble Palpatine in the style of the Star Wars: Clone Wars cartoons. ***The actual incumbent Michigan Republican senator at the time of the airing was Pete Hoekstra *The senator who thought the hearing was a waste of time was Senator Ted Kennedy. * Clara declares that Wooldoor's TV show will turn children gayer than a Vegas magician. This is likely a reference to the allegedly homosexual Las Vegas magicians Siegfried & Roy. * When Foxxy declares that a TV show can't turn people gay, Clara retorts, "Tell that to the kid from Who's the Boss?!" This is a reference to Danny Pintauro, who was considered a heterosexual heartthrob while the series was on the air, but came out of the closet after the show ended. * When Clara says she is taking the tape of Wooldoor's show "to the people who can always be counted on to protect the white Christian status quo", Foxxy assumes she means Denny's. This refers to a series of lawsuits filed against the restaurant chain in the mid-1990s alleging that the chain discriminated against minorities. * The store Bed Bath Bonanza is a pun on the name of the household merchandise store chain Bed Bath & Beyond. * The Wienermobile is based on the Oscar Mayer Wienermobile. * When the "normal people" are shown in the sewer, some of them are watching That's So Raven on television. The line, "She used to be cute, now she's fat" can be heard being sung as part of the theme song to the show, a reference to actress Raven-Symoné's weight gain following her role on The Cosby Show. * The DVD version of the episode contains a scene where Foxxy's nipples grow whenever she makes a statement of questionable veracity; this is a reference to the way Pinocchio's nose would grow whenever he told a lie. * One of Hero's names for a vagina is "Mordor", a famous internet meme from the imageboard 4chan, where it was created as a wordfilter for vagina, and is still often used today. * After Toot is let out of the closet, she asks Foxxy if she would have liked it if she was locked in a closet and missed the 1994 L.A. riots, to which Foxxy replies, "Just like the riots themselves, that was a very intelligent way to express your point of view, Toot." The riots, however, took place in 1992. * At one point, Hero asks the Terminator if he's heard what they call a vagina in France, to which the answer is a "Royale with Cheese". This is a reference to a famous scene in Pulp Fiction, when John Travolta and Samuel L. Jackson discuss what they call a Quarter Pounder in France. * As the Wienermobile speeds towards Toot, she envisions it as a giant roasted chicken. This visual was previously employed looking through Spanky's eyes in "Requiem for a Reality Show". It originated in Looney Tunes, and was used to show how a character would envision an inedible object or another character when they were hungry. Here, the visual is a gag meant to be ironic because the Wienermobile already looks like a hot dog. * As Wooldoor and Xandir run from the Terminator, Wooldoor stops and says, "Like Paul McCartney's ex-wife, we're not running anymore." This is a reference to Heather Mills McCartney, former wife of Paul, who lost a leg in a 1993 motorcycle accident. * Wooldoor says that his tough-but-fair drill instructor taught him how to be "both an officer AND a gentleman". This is a reference to the film An Officer and a Gentleman. Goofs *When Wooldoor is seen at his bar-mitzvah, he is heard yelling "Wheee!", but his mouth does not move. *When Foxxy and Ling-Ling are ordering hot dogs at the Wiener mobile, the inside of Ling-Ling's ear turns the same shade of orange as the rest of his body, when normally, it's a darker shade. *In the frame where Foxxy forgets Toot's name for the first time, while she's crying in the closet. The tears are missing from Toot's eyes. Streaming It can be viewed at the official Drawn Together website here. Category:Episodes Category:Wooldoor Episodes Category:Toot Episodes Category:Captain Hero Episodes Category:Xandir Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:LGBT-Themed Episodes Category:Disney Characters